Here's to the night we said goodbye
by Genevieve Grace Grey
Summary: Meredith and Derek are finally married and happy, until an event changes one of their lives forever, with no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I guess I should start this off by mentioning that I don't own Grey's Anatomy although I really wish I did.

This story is set two years in the future. Burke and Christina were married in a small ceremony in court as they planned. Izzie and Alex are dating, and Addison and Mark are dating as well. The Chief changed his mind and decided not to leave.

Derek rolled over in bed and gently began to rub Meredith's arm. "Wake up sleepy you have rounds." He gently whispered into her ear. Meredith lay there for just a moment pretending she was still asleep enjoying Derek's whisper in her ear. "You're an attending do I really have to go?" She said sarcastically as she rolled out of bed. "What would your poor interns do without their leading resident, they would be lost and probably having sex with attendings in on call rooms or cutting L-VAD wires to their fiancé patients." Derek said jokingly just as Meredith flipped around with a pillow in hand dropping it on his face. "Watch it watch it!" Derek yelled as he started to tickle Meredith making her drop the pillow. "Alright well after that display I think I'm going to go and take a shower…by myself." Meredith said as she jumped out of bed and started to run for the bathroom, Derek fumbling to jump up and run after her. Meredith reached the bathroom and shut the door just as Derek skidded to a halt in front of the newly closed door. "Mer come on! You know you love me too much to make me shower by myself!" Derek whined at the door. Izzie walked up to him with a fresh steaming cup of coffee. "In the doghouse again Dr. Shepard?" She said laughing as she walked away. Derek rolled his eyes just as the bathroom door creaked open and he was allowed in by a smiling Meredith.

After they were ready and had eaten breakfast Meredith and Derek climbed into his black BMW and headed off for work. Meredith was reading a study and not paying attention to where they were going when she looked up they were pulling in to Joe's parking lot. "Derek don't you think it's a little early in the day for us to start drinking?" Meredith said looking at him curiously. "Very funny it's never too early for a drink." Derek said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Derek?" Meredith asked utterly confused. "Just come on!" He said hopping out of the car and running into the bar trying to not get drenched by the usual Seattle rain. Meredith put down all of her papers and cursed to herself for a moment before she too bounded from the car and into the bar.

As Meredith walked into the bar her breath was taken away at the sight of Derek kneeling in the same spot where he had first come up to her that fateful night in the bar. "Derek?" She asked choking up a little. "Meredith Grey will you marry me?" Derek asked as he opened a small blue Tiffany's box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. Tears instantly started to stream down Meredith's face. She looked from the box to Derek and then over at Joe. Without saying a word she walked up to the bar. "Joe can I get a shot of Tequila and a Scotch on the rocks?" Meredith asked. Joe and Derek both looked at her strangely. "Sure." Joe said unsure of what to say as he went and prepared their drinks. After he had set them both on the bar Meredith held her shot in her hand and handed Derek his scotch on the rocks. "Meredith?" He asked. "Ask me again." Meredith said. A little less confident this time Derek asked Meredith. "Meredith Grey will you marry me?" Meredith looked down at him, "Yes." She said in probably the happiest moment of her life. Derek gently slipped the ring on her finger. "Now you have to tell me what's with the drinks?" Derek and Joe asked practically in unison. "You can't recreate a moment in a bar without the drinks we had that night very well can you?" Meredith asked smiling as she hugged Derek. Derek and Joe both started to laugh. "I love you Meredith!" Derek said happily. "I love you too!" Meredith said tears still falling down her face. Just then Christina, Burke, Izzie, George, Bailey, Richard, Callie, Alex, Addison, and Mark all jumped up from their various places at back tables. "You know you really had us worried there for a minute with the drinks." Izzie said smiling as she went up and hugged them. "Were you all here this whole time?" Meredith asked not believing that she hadn't noticed any of them. "No we magically appeared what do you think?" Christina asked in her usual sarcastic tone as she hugged Meredith against her usual no hugs rule.

One year later.

"Meredith are you sure you want to go to work today? You know you could start your maternity leave a little early?" Derek urged as he watched Meredith throw up for the third time that morning. When Meredith finished and cleaned up she stood and looked at Derek with a huge smile on her face admiring how cute he was. "I don't think it would work for me to ask to start maternity leave in the first trimester as much as that sounds good to you. Especially when we haven't even told anyone that I'm pregnant yet." Meredith said smiling as she lightly placed her hand on Derek's chest and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Derek smiled, but still didn't let up. "But you're a doctor that's stressful there should be exceptions for you like starting maternity leave the first week after you find out your pregnant." Derek rambled on. "Derek Shepard relax I'm fine and the baby is fine, but we won't be fine if we're late for work and you miss your 7 am craniotomy." Meredith scolded as she walked down the spiral staircase towards the front door. Derek and Meredith had just had their home completed on Derek's land a few months before they found out that Meredith was pregnant. It was amazing. It was three stories with oak spiral staircases, big pained windows, and wood flooring. There was a wrap around porch with roses ascending up the banisters with lightly stained patio furniture delicately spread all around the deck. "Meredith you really should stay home and be on maternity leave…I just have a feeling." Derek yelled down the stairs as he was putting his sweater on over his dress shirt. "Oh Derek." Meredith said as she rushed to the front door grabbing her keys and purse. "I guess the only way I'm going to get you to go to work and relax is if you have to chase me to work." Meredith said as she ran out the door to her black BMW, threw her purse in and started the engine. "Meredith!" Derek called after her as he fumbled down the stairs grabbing his laptop and wallet in a hurry. He bolted out the front door to find Meredith revving the engine. He rushed up to the passenger door and hopped in. "You're just a comedian aren't you?" He asked as buckled up as they sped off towards the hospital. "I know." Meredith said with a smile looking over at Derek for a moment.

The first part of their shifts at the hospital were fairly uneventful, but later that evening all hell broke lose when there was an explosion at a factory on the west side of town. Meredith and Christina both looked down at their pagers while they were eating a snack in one of the on call rooms, "Emergency Report to Chief." Read their pagers. "Oh I hope it's something good!" Christina said as she and Meredith bounded out of their chairs. When they got to the Chiefs office he was pacing back and forth looking at papers. "Hey what's up Chief?" Christina asked as they stepped in. "There's been an explosion out on the West side I need you two to take your interns and head out there to assess victims before they come in." Richard said looking at them both. "Sure no problem!" Christina jumped as she grabbed Meredith's hand and dragged her out the door. Meredith gave the Chief a look of longing to tell him something as she was swept from his office. Immediately they went down and suited up in big jackets with their id tags, they told their interns what they were doing and all made their way out to two ambulances which were on their way to the scene. "This is going to be amazing!" Christina said her energy pumping. Meredith looked at her and shook her head. "Be careful out there you know what happened last time I was sent out." Meredith said as she and Christina got in their separate ambulances with their interns. "Yeah you too!" Christina said as she pulled the ambulance doors shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene was a lot worse than they thought it would be when they arrived. As they stepped from the ambulances the smell of charred flesh was overwhelming. Immediately Meredith rushed off to the side of the ambulance and emptied her stomach. "Dr. Grey are you alright?" Her nervous intern asked after she was done throwing up. "Yeah, I'm fine…lets just get out there and help some people. I want all of you to stay in two's no excuses and no hero's, if you need anything at all call me on my cell phone. No Excuses!" Meredith ordered as she sent them on the scene.

Derek happily finished with his surgery and decided to go and find Meredith so they could grab a quick bite to eat. When he walked from the OR however most of the staff was crowded around TVs watching intently. "What's going on?" Derek asked Burke as he walked up behind him. "Factory explosion." Burke said not moving his eyes from the TV knowing that Christina was out there. "Is the Chief going to send anyone on the scene?" Derek asked innocently. "Didn't you know he already did?" Burke turned around and looked at him a little shocked. "No why?" Derek asked confused by Burke being so dramatic. "He sent Christina, Meredith, and their interns." Burke said turning around again to face the TV. "What!" Derek said as he began to run towards the Chiefs office. He burst through the doors. "What do you mean sending Meredith on the scene of that explosion!" Derek screamed at Webber. "Dr. Shepard what is the meaning of this?" Richard asked astounded that one of his Attendings would have the nerve to burst into his office in such a manner. "Why on earth would you send Meredith, when you know better than anyone what happened to her last time she went on the scene!" Derek wasn't making sense anymore. "Derek that was three years ago, she is a more than capable doctor nothing will happen to her this time." Richard said walking over to put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "But the fumes won't be good for the…" Derek cut off realizing what he was saying. "Won't be good for the what Dr. Shepard?" Webber asked in a very firm tone. "Meredith's pregnant, we just found out a few weeks ago." Derek said dropping his head. This time it was Richard's turn to be upset. "Why in God's name didn't she tell me she was pregnant I would have never sent her out there! I can't believe this!" Derek stood back and watched Richard, he knew that he thought of himself as somewhat of a father to Meredith, but he didn't expect him to get this upset. "I'm calling her right now and making her come back!" Richard said pulling out his cell phone and dialing Meredith as he and Derek sat down. "Dr. Grey." Meredith said in a somewhat rushed tone. "Meredith you are returning to this hospital immediately no arguments!" Webber ordered. Meredith shook her head. "Derek told you didn't he?" Meredith asked just planning her revenge on him when they got home. "That doesn't matter who should have told me is you!" Webber said getting frustrated. "You need to leave that scene now!" He ordered once again. "I…" Just then their conversation was interrupted by a loud exploding sound in the phone and Meredith screaming. "Meredith! Meredith!" Richard yelled into his phone as he and Derek jumped up from their seats. There was nothing until the line went dead and all their could hear was the ringing of a dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was thrown to the ground by the explosion not 15 feet away from her. Her phone flying from her hand as she had been screaming and falling. She knew that Richard would probably be worried, but there would be more wounded now that there had been another explosion and she needed to find Christina and all of their interns to make sure that everyone was alright so against her better judgement she abdoned her phone and rushed off to do her job.

Richard and Derek were completely panicked standing in his office as they each frantically tried to redial Meredith's cell phone. "You've reached Dr. Meredith Grey Shepard if this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911 immediately otherwise please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a great day!" Meredith's message kept ringing in their ears. "I'm going down to the scene!" Derek said as he started to make his way out the door. "Don't be ridiculous Derek if she was hurt she's probably on her way here now and you would just be playing a game of tag if you rushed down here while she is most likely rushing here. Either way she is coming back here." Richard urged. "But..."Derek began to say, but was cut off by Richard putting his finger up. "Go out and do your job Dr. Shepard!" He ordered. Derek nodded and made his way out of Webber's office. Richard went over to his desk and plopped down in his chair and began to pray. "Please lord let Meredith be alright!" He said putting his head down in possible grief.

Meredith rushed through the debris towards where everyone was. She had a few minor cuts and bruises, but it was nothing that couldn't wait. It was almost immediately that she found all of her interns and Christina near one of the ambulances. "There you are we've been looking for you everywhere. The firemen want us out they said it's too dangerous." Christina yelled over all of the noise. "We can't just leave these people Christina they need our help!" Meredith yelled back. "You always have to be the heroine don't you?" Christina asked rolling her eyes and looking at her frightened interns. "They're too new they don't know what to do and their scared, we should send them to get blankets and stuff for the wounded."Christina yelled having a little compassion in her for the extremely terrified interns. "You're right, here." Meredith said reaching in to her back pocket to pull out her id and credit card. "I want you to take this and find a car or a bus I don't care and go to the nearest store that would sell blankets and water, and first aid kits. We're running out of supplies. Spend how ever much you have to, but buy everything possible." Meredith said to the astounded interns. They agreed and ran from the site. "What did you do that for I would have had them just go and take everything from the stores and say it was an emergency." Christina said with a snicker. "Very funny. Christina." Meredith said seriously now. Christina looked up a little worried at the change of tone. "What is it?" She asked concerned now. "I...we haven't told anyone yet, but I'm pregnant!" Meredith screamed over the firetrucks and falling debris. "What!" Christina yelled. "You shouldn't be here! How could you not tell me as soon as you found out before McDreamy even! I'm your person what is this!" Christina yelled in mock anger. "Oh Christina. Lets go save some lives!" She sad immitating Derek as she started to run off towards the wounded. "Meredith!" Christina yellled after her. "What?" She called back. "Just...just be careful alright!" Meredith looked at her and smiled. "I will...you too!" She said before she sprinted off towards awaiting patients.

It had been three hours and Meredith had still not returned to the hospital. He was incredibly worried, what if she was hurt out there and no one knew where she was. What if she ws dying while he was here saving some other persons family member. Derek shook his head trying to concentrate on the surgery at hand and forget the what if's but all he could hear was Meredith screaming in the phone.

After an exhausting battle on the scene giving triage to as many as possible Christina, Meredith, and their interns tiredly piled into an ambulance waiting to take them back to Seattle Grace. Christina and Meredith collapsed against each other at the front of the ambulance while the interns chattered continuously about what they got to do and how jealous other interns would be. "Remind you of any people?" Meredith asked laughing little. When the ambulance arrived at Seattle Grace the interns flew out in search of other interns to brag to. Meanwhile Meredith and Christina just barely made it to the nearest on call room before collapsing into one of the beds and instantly falling asleep.

Derek and Burke paced the hallway in front of the Chiefs office for a good twenty minutes every so often looking over the rail to the doors in hopes that Christina and Meredith would come bounding in just fine, but their hopes were met with a tidal wave of nervous family members and friends for the injured and dead. Just as they were about to head into Webbers office Preston recognized one of Christina's interns chipping away to a nurse. He nudged Derek and together they ran through the hall and down the stairs to where the intern stood.

"Where's your resident?" Burke demanded towering over the intern. "Ummm...ummm." The nervous intern stuttered. "Well?" Derek asked impatiently. "She and Dr. Grey came back in the ambulance with us, but...but I don't know where they are now." The intern said slinking down. Derek and Preston let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry...sorry about that." Derek said as they walked away from the still shaking intern. "What was that about?" The nurse asked. All the intern could manage to do was shrug his shoulders.

It was the intern who had been scared half to death only 1/2 an hour ago that found Christina and Meredith snuggled up in the on call room. Immediately in hopes of redemption he had Dr. Shepard and Dr. Burke paged. "What is it?" The said as they bounded around the corner. "I..I think I found what you were looking for." He said as he swung the on call room door open. "Oh Thank God!" Derek said as he swiftly entered the room and gathered Meredith up in his arms. Slowly she awoke to his kisses on her forehead. "What? What's wrong?" Meredith asked groggily. "Oh Meredith I love you! I love you and our baby! Please don't ever do that to me again!" He cried into her as he carried her from the room, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Baby?" Burke as the now very awake Christina. With a mischevious smile Christin nodded, "Baby!" She said happy for her no longer dark and twisty friend.

'e


	4. Chapter 4

7 months later.

"So Mer when are you going on maternity leave because seriously you're starting to push it a little." Izzie said as placed a piece of salad in her mouth. Meredith looked up from her soup a little hazy. "I'm fine I fully intend on doing surgeries up until the hour before this baby is born, Do you seriously realize how long it will be after I have the baby that I can do surgery anymore. I mean seriously!" Meredith half yelled agrivated, by the whole situation. "Calm down turbo." Alex said shoving a bannana in his mouth. "What did you just say to me!" Meredith spat back at him, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry it's just that all of these pregnant hormones are making me go a little crazy." Meredith said almsot to the point of tears. "A little?" George and Callie said almost in unison. Everyone but Meredith began to laugh, Meredith on the other hand jumped up from her seat and began to waddle away crying. "You jerks!" Izzie yelled at everyone before running after Meredith. "Meredith...Mer don't listen to them, they just don't understand." Izzie said calmly as she caught up with Meredith. "I know I just wish that I could have this baby already and get back to normal!" Meredith cried. "Come on lets go find Derek he always knows how to make you feel better." Izzie said guiding Meredith from the lunch patio.

Together and silently they traveled to the fourth floor in the elevator. Somehting felt strange to Meredith though she was feeling lightheaded and her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest. Her skin paled as she gripped the railing. When the elevator dinged to a stop Izzie hopped out and started to look around for Derek, not a moment later she saw him perched against the nurses station filling out discharge papers. "Dr. Shepard." She called out as she hurried over to him, hopefully long before Meredith got to him so she could clue him in on what was wrong and what not to say to Meredith. "She really looks exhausted today I think she should go home." Izzie whispered in Derek's ear. Derek nodded, knowing tht this was coming.

Meredith inched her way down the hall towards Derek and Izzie, they seemed miles away and they wouldn't stop spinning, everything was spinning and it was making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to scream for Derek but words were having trouble making it to her mouth, she could barely breathe now as she gripped the handrail for dear life. She wished that Izzie and Derek would stop talking about her and look up at her, finally Meredith managed to call out, "Derek...!" She said tears pouring down her face. Derek and Izzie both looked up in alarm. Meredith looked horrible. "Meredith!" Derek screamed as he ran towards her. Just as he reached her Meredith collapsed into his arms, he fell to the ground with her and cradled her head in his lap. "Meredith! Mer! What's wrong?" He called to her. His voice seemed so far away it was like she knew he was there, but she just couldn't get to him. "Derek." She said softly before her world went black.

**Alright so I know this chapter is a little short, but I didn't like the last chapter so I had to make up for it in this one a little bit. I've never done a fanfic before so please review so I know what to improve on. Hope you liked it, more coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so I didn't like where the story was going before so I deleted the original chapters 5 and 6 so here's a new one I hope you like it. And like I said before as much as I wish I did I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. Please review if you get the chance let me know if you like this chapter better.**

Meredith was immediately rushed into the nearest room and hooked up to various machines, heart monitors, fetal monitors, pulse oximeters, etc. Derek stood frantically at the head of the gurney whispering into her ear and running his shaking fingers through her long honey colored hair. To him the room was silent, but in all actuality it was a roar of nurses and doctors yelling stats and orders back and forth. Addison came rushing in with Alex and Mark close behind her questioning everything that was happening. Derek didn't even notice them come in as he kept speaking gently to Meredith. "We need to get this baby out, both of them look to be in cardiac distress. Call Burke down here ASAP!" Addison ordered as she rushed from the room to go and prep for surgery, Alex following closely behind her. Mark on the other hand stayed to comfort Derek. He gently, but firmly put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "She's a fighter we know she is." Mark said looking down at Meredith and then back over at Derek. "I know she is." Derek said simply before returning all of his attention back to Meredith. It was only moments later that Meredith was rushed from the room and into the OR.

A few hours later Meredith groggily awoke, and took in her surroundings in confusion, the last thing she remembered was the hallway with Izzie, and then it came back to her. Meredith slowly turned her head to the left where she could feel Derek's strong hands holding her own petite hand which was covered in IV's. Not having the energy yet to speak Meredith gently squeezed Derek's hand hoping to wake him, his head rested uncomfortably on the bed next to her hand. Immediately Derek woke with a start and looked at Meredith's open eyes. "Oh Thank God!" He said as he stood up and kissed Meredith repeatedly on the forehead. Meredith provided him with a weak smile, everything about her hurt. Suddenly as if she just remembered that she had been pregnant she looked down and saw her stomach much flatter than it had been before. "The baby?" She asked her voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes. "Is just fine. Hold on." Derek said as he rushed from the room down to the nursery. Meredith waited impatiently to see the baby that she had been dreaming of for the past 8 months. When Derek walked back in he had a tiny red baby in a pink blanket cradled in his arms. She already had a head of black wavy hair and her eyes were as blue as the ocean on a clear day. Meredith began to cry tears of joy as Derek gently placed the baby in her arms. Meredith looked deep into the baby's eyes and reached out for Derek's hand, "This is our girl." She said crying. "Wait. What are we going to name her?" Meredith asked suddenly wondering if she was a bad mother for not yet having a name for her baby, "I've already named her if that's alright?" Derek said tentatively. Meredith looked up at him, "Well are you going to tell me our daughters name or do I have to guess?" She asked smiling up at him, all of the pain in her body seemingly having disappeared. "Isabella Grace Grey Shepard" Derek said proudly. Meredith looked down at the baby and smiled, "Isabella Grace." She said softly. "Oh Derek I love it, but you do realize that Izzie is going to think we named our daughter after her and Christina is going to kill us." Meredith said as they both went into a fit of laughter. Derek bent over and wiped Meredith's hair from her forehead and kissed her gently before he did the same to Isabella. "I have everything a man could ever ask for." Derek said with a smile as Meredith noticed a solitary tear fall down his cheek.

It was just then that their peace was interrupted by, Izzie, Alex, Preston, Christina, George, Callie, Addison, Mark, Miranda, and Richard bursting into the room fists full of balloons, flowers, cards, and digital camera's ready to snap away pictures. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Christina ordered as she went over to Meredith's side and pushed Derek out of the way. Derek and Preston just shook their heads and smiled. "Do they know her name yet?" Meredith asked eagerly. "No I told them I wouldn't tell until I passed it by you." Derek said triumphantly. "Yeah we've been going nuts trying to figure out what this little brats name is. We even have bets going." Christina blurted out. "Christina!" Everyone practically said in unison. "Tell them Derek I like it when you say it." Meredith said happily. "Isabella Grace Grey Shepard." "They named her after me!" Izzie said jumping up and down. Christina glared at Derek, "To be fair we didn't name her after anyone in particular." Derek said hoping to redeem himself and not hurt Izzie's feelings at the same time, and it seemed to have worked. "Sweet I won the bet." Alex said putting his hand out as everyone started to pass him their money even Richard. "Wait a second how on earth did you guess that one?" Meredith asked in confusion. "I knew there would be a Grace in there somewhere, this hospital is somehow connected with everything in our lives, and I knew you two would be cheesy like that." Alex said just as Izzie popped him on the head. "Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. "Quit being a jerk." Izzie said giving him the look that said their would be trouble when they got home. "Alright I surrender." He said putting up his hands in surrender. "Alright everyone Meredith and Isabella her are my patients and both of them need rest so visiting time is over." Addison said trying to direct everyone from the room as they said their congratulations and goodbyes. "Addison wait?" Meredith said just before she left. "Is something wrong?" Addison asked walking over to Meredith. "No I just wanted to say thank you. For everything!" Meredith said sincerely. "Your welcome Meredith anytime, although I expect this never to happen again, way too much stress you know." Addison said smiling as she left, her heart feeling warm from the touching thank you. "Meredith?" Derek asked. "Yeah?" Meredith said as she began to nod off and Derek took the baby. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked smiling down at her. "Once or twice I think but I could always deal with hearing it again." Meredith said softly on the brink of sleep. "I love you." He said flashing her his McDreamy smile. "I love you too." She said just as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
